Aliens' Anatomy
by tree-of-despair
Summary: Indep Day "Leur arrivée changea la face du monde, mais un an après leur échec, il ne faut pas se relâcher, leur retour semble imminent, il faudra alors être prêt à les affronter car leur haine sera si forte que l'humanité devra tout faire pour survivre"
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut à Tous!! Voici ma première fanfic!! BOn elle est pas encore finie, soyez indulgents, me massacrez pas trop!!!**_

_**Sinon je déclare que les personnages, a part quelques uns qui sont le fruit de mon imagination, ne m'appartiennent pas!**_

_**Voila!**_

_**Je voulais aussi dire qu'il s'agit d'une suite de Independance Day maias j'ai rajouté quelques trucs et changé d'autres! En fait c'est surtout l'environnement et deux ou trois perso de Indep Day que j'ai utilisé.**_

_**J'espère que vous allez apprécier.**_

_**Bonne lecture et faites moi part de vos remarques, la critique est toujours constructive!!**_

CHAPITRE I:

" Un an déjà s'est écoulé depuis que notre ennemi est tombé. Ces monstres nous ont anéantis mais malgré cela nous avons réussi à nous relever. Aujourd'hui, nos vies reprennent à peu près leurs cours. Mais cela durera-t-il?

Cet évènement aura au moins servi à nous retrouver Coni et moi. Ma tendre Coni, elle me manque tellement. Sa mission en Égypte dure bien trop longtemps.

Quelle heure est-il? Déjà 8h, je suis en retard. Un RDV avec le président, encore. pfff j'en ai assez qu'il me force à choisir un second. j'en veux pas, je suis bien tout seul. James aurait fait l'affaire mais évidemment il n'est pas dispo. Quel bol. En attendant il faut que je choisisse et surtout il faut que je me dépêche."

David se brossa les dents en vitesse, enfila d'une traite son jean mis la veille puis, trouva sur le rebord d'une chaise, une de ses chemises à carreau qu'il adore tant. Il sorti enfin de son appartement tout en claquant la porte derrière lui. Dehors, le soleil inondait Washington, pas un seul nuage n'était apparut pour gâcher cette belle journée qui s'annonçait.

C'est avec sa petite voiture rouge qu'il s'engagea sur l'autoroute en direction de la maison Blanche. Ce matin, comme chaque matin, il y avait des bouchons. Tous les travailleurs s'étaient comme d'habitude, donnés rendez-vous sur la route. La musique à fond, certains se plongeaient dans leurs pensées, tentant d'établir le programme de la journée. D'autres, plus terre à terre fulminaient au volant de leur véhicule, espérant que celle de devant bouge et qu'enfin ils réussissent à arriver à l'heure au bureau.

David, lui, était calme, il se repassait l'image de ceux qui, l'an dernier, étaient venus pour nous détruire. Il restait tout de même très concentré sur la route et au bout d'une demie heure d'embouteillages, la voie se dégagea enfin.

En arrivant, un homme au visage déconfit sorti de la maison Blanche, il failli faire tomber David, mais celui-ci grand et solide comme un roc réussi à se maintenir en place. l'homme qui tirait la grimace venait sans doute d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ou d'être renvoyé. Peu importe, David continua son chemin en direction du bureau de la secrétaire. Arrivant devant elle, celle-ci à peine aimable lui lança:

"Vous êtes en retard"

"Désolé, mais la circulation ne dépend pas de moi."

"Entrez il vous attend"

Sans perdre une seconde, David entra dans le bureau ovale. Ce n'était plus Whitmore. Le nouveau président, Granfield, était un peu plus petit que David, il avait 64 ans. c'était de tout évidence un homme âgé mais il dégageait une certaine prestance et sans aucun doute un véritable charisme, bref un vrai politicien. Celui-ci s'avanca, le bras tendu vers David.

"Bonjour, vous êtes en retard, ce n'est pas grave, commençons tout de suite. asseyez-vous. Alors, je voudrais vous soumettre quelques nouvelles candidatures pour votre assistant.

Que pensez-vous de...." il prit le premier dossier qui était sur une immense pile posée sur son bureau.

"... Parker Anoder? il a un parcours assez intéressant, vous devriez y jeter un coup d'oeil!"

"Monsieur" coupa David

"j'ai déjà fais mon choix, vous savez. Cependant comme la personne que je désire n'est pas disponible, j'en ai choisie une autre de ma connaissance"

Surpris, le président eu un rictus. On aurait dis qu'il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

"Je vous écoute"

"Voilù j'ai pensé à Arthur Oldheart, je l'ai connu à la fac et nous avons longtemps collaboré ensemble"

"Il me semble avoir vu son dossier dans la pile" Le président ne semblait pas une seconde surpris par cette annonce.

Il chercha quelques instants dans la pile et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

"Ha le voila! oui je suis d'accord avec vous, il est jeune, études brillantes mais c'est une personne très reservée je crois, vous etes sur que cela fera l'affaire?"

"je n'en doute pas une seconde"

"tres bien, dans ce cas, faites le nécessaire et commencez dès que possible!"

L'entretien se termina ainsi et David, plein d'entrain regagna sa voiture. Il parti directement en direction du centre. Il trouva une place tout près d'un café.

Une fois garé, il retrouva quelqu'un dans le café qui portait le drôle de nom de "Revenez et vous verrez". Cela semblait être un message pour ceux de là haut, ceux qui ont tué et dévasté.

L'interieur du café était assez claire, il y règnait une ambiance assez chaude. Aux murs étaient accrochés des fusils d'un genre assez spécial. l'un deux avait un reservoir bleu fluo, étrange pour un fusil. Mais cela ne choquait pas David, au contraire il y était habitué.

Il s'assit soudain à une des tables. un homme métisse y était déjà.

"Salut Steven! je sors de mon entrevue! J'ai choisi et il a accepté"

" Parfait, qui as-tu choisi alors?"

répondit l'homme assis.

"Arthur, mais tu ne le connais pas. c'est un géni dans son genre. Il faut que je le contacte rapidement avant qu'un autre pays décide de le recruter avant nous."

David sorti son téléphone dernière génération et appela son ancien ami Arthur. apres une longue conversation, il sembla avoir accepté sa proposition. Faire partie de l'équipe de recherche du gouvernement pour le défense planétaire était, il faut le dire, très alléchant.

Apres s'etre fixé RDV, David raccrocha.

"C'est ok, il est des notre" David etait satisfait de son entretien." C'est tout de même triste qu'on ai du attendre une année entière avant de s'interesser enfin à la défense de notre planète!"

"Oui mais il faut dire que tous ces politiciens nous ont empêché de faire beaucoup de choses pour garantir notre sécurité à tous, ils sont stupides!! tout ça a cause du fric! quand la Terre est menacé, le fric on s'en tape! Nos vies sont plus importantes!!"

"Ouaip, enfin, c'est dur de l'admettre, mais Whitmore me manque, je crois que je le préférais à celui de maintenant! On verra bien avec le temps s'il reste aussi compétent quand les autres se repointeront"

"Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir?"

"Je pense qu'il faut être lucide, après ce qu'ils ont subis, ils vont pas nous laisser nous en tirer comme ça!"

David avait le pressentiment qu'un jour ils allaient revenir et qu'il valait mieux être prêt à ce moment.

"Bon je dois retrouver Arthur alors on se retrouve dans le labo" le labo était en vérité un hangard sous terrain.

Une heure plus tard, David et son futur collègue s'étaient retrouvés. Arthur était grand mais semblait chétif, il avait un regard profond qui traduisait une intelligence certaine. Son nez n'avait rien de particulier mais ses cheveux avaient la couleur du soleil. Les deux hommes s'appréciaient énormément.

"Alors comme ça je suis le petit nouveau dans l'équipe?! depuis quand tu m'avais en vu pour ce poste de fou?" demanda Arthur.

" Pour te dire la vérité tu n'étais pas le premier sur ma liste, c'était Peter Lang, mais n'étant pas dispo, j'ai pensé à toi"

" whaou, ça c'est de la franchise! Très bien, j'essaierais d'être a la hauteur de Peter. C'est vrai qu'il est formidable."

" Bien et si nous commencions, viens, je vais te montrer ton nouveau bureau, tu n'as pas oublié de prendre des affaires comme je te l'ai dis au téléphone?"

"J'ai tout ce qu'il faut! ne t'en fais pas. Bon,Je te suis"

Les deux amis prirent la route. Il ne fallu pas moins de 20 minutes pour arriver jusqu'à l'aéroport.

"On prend l'avion?" s'étonna Arthur.

"Tu ne crois tout de meme pas que Le gouvernement est assez stupide pour construire une section de recherche de défense internationale de la Terre tout près d'un des premiers points d'attaque de nos chèrs amis! Certe, ils font des trucs pas très intelligents mais bon il y a des limites"

"Oui, vu comme ça... Au fait comment va ton père, tant que j'y pense?"

"Il se porte plutot bien, il est un peu parano certaines fois, dès que le ciel se couvre il a l'impression qu'ils reviennent alors il s'enerve facilement mais à part ça il va plutot bien"

La voiture s'arrêta près d'un avion avec l'insigne du gouvernement affiché dessus. Il confia sa voiture à un homme qu'il avait l'air de bien connaitre.

"Tom! salut, tiens, je te la confie, ne l'abîme pas trop!" s'exclama David.

"T'en fais pas, mais je te signale que c'est juste une voiture de fonction, n'en fait pas tout un plat!" rétorqua Tom.

Enfin le voyage commença. l'avion avait pour destination le Texas. Après six heures de voyage, enfin ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble. Le nom de la société ne semblait pas familière à Arthur. elle s'appelait "CarducCorporation". Elle servait de couverture au gouvernement pour les recherches.

L'intérieur du batiment semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. un comptoir d'accueil avec une hôtesse était là, au téléphone. Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Elle ne devait surement pas savoir ce qui, 3000 mètres sous son siège pouvait se tramer.

Tout le long d'un couloir, se trouvaient des ascenseurs mais au bout, tout au bout, un autre ascenseur dominait les autres. Il était différent. Un troisieme bouton en plus de celui de monter et celui de descendre était inscrit. il avait la forme d'un demi cercle et un point était au centre. juste en dessous un trou. David sortit sa clée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et à peine deux minutes plus tard elles se réouvrirent. A présent plus rien n'était ordinaire. Un autre monde.

Au fond de la grande salle, un des engins extraterrestre lévitait. seulement une dizaine de personnes était autorisées à pénétrer dans ce lieu. Des centaines d'objets posés sur plusieurs tables en attendant d'etre soigneusement examinés.

Un homme de petite taille s'approcha.

"Salut Dave, alors tu peux me présenter"

"Oui, bien sur, Richard, je te présente Arthur, Arthur voilà Richard."

"Enchanté, vous allez vous plaire ici! mais pour le moment vous allez pas pouvoir faire grand chose. vous devez aller sur le terrain! on a enfin réussi à ouvrir une porte de leur saloperie de vaisseau d'attaque!"

"Super! et où est ce qu'on doit repartir?"

"C'est en Californie, vous allez avoir chaud, n'oubliez pas de prendre des chemises légères!! allez les mecs, remontez et hop dans l'avion!"

"mais je n'ai meme pas eu le temps de montrer le complexe à notre nouveau!"

"pas le temps, on se dépêche! Joe vous attend sur place! elle viendra vous chercher. vous rejoindrez une équipe de 10 hommes. Tu en connais certains, ça sera l'occasion idéale de faire connaitre tout le monde au nouveau! Ils ont tout ce qu'il faut là bas, donc vous n'avez plus qu'à partir."

C'était reparti pour un tour en avion.

David semblait tout excité à l'idée de découvrir tous les trésors que le vaisseau pouvait contenir. La technologie qu'ils devaient posséder, il imaginait sans mal un tas de gadget. il n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'ils puissent les utiliser et qu'ils n'aient subis aucun dommage.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

Au milieu d'une grande étendue de sable, un énorme vaisseau gisait. Il avait l'air d'être là depuis des siècles, le sable s'était insinué dans chaque recoin, accélérant le processus de dégradation de l'appareil. Une petite voiture avait amené les deux jeunes hommes sur les lieux. La conductrice, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année se prénommant Joe, avait été désigné à cette tâche.

Ils se garèrent tout près de l'engin. L'équipe était déjà sur place, elle n'était pas très grande, Jack, une connaissance de David, Sentino, un jeune homme désireux de faire ses preuves et qui avait toujours beaucoup plut aux femmes, Stin, un homme d'âge moyen avec une grosse barbe noire et particulièrement nerveux et Joe qui tenait le rôle de "fille de l'équipe" et enfin quatre marines.

Ces marins avaient l'air tout à fait sérieux et compétents. A part Jack, aucun ne connaissait David.

"Bonjour à tous! je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre travail extraordinaire! il était vraiment temps d'ouvrir ce grand machin!!! Félicitations!!" S'exclama David.

"On a fait de notre mieux, mais on a mis beaucoup de temps!" un petit homme trapu venait de lui répondre sur le ton de l'excuse.

"Oh, je suis sur que ça n'a pas du être très simple, Te connaissant mon cher Jack, tu as du tous les malmener!" David aimait bien charrier son vieil ami.

"Et si on entrais dans l'engin de malheur?!" coupa Arthur.

"Vous ne préférez pas vous installez d'abord?" interrogea Joe

"Si bien sûr, ensuite nous irons visiter notre nouveau joujou géant!".

"suivez moi, je vais vous montrer votre cabane". Joe les conduisit devant une petite cabane dans laquelle était disposé deux lits simples, une grande armoire qu'ils devaient partager et un petit bureau avec une chaise.

"Je ne suis pas du tout fatigué! On y va?". Arthur semblait aussi pressé que David d'entrer.

Ils sortirent donc de leur abris pour aller rejoindre les autres et les convaincre de commencer l'exploration.

Jack et les autres s'étaient regroupé devant l'immense porte, il appuya sur un gros bouton vert. Rien ne se passa. Jack semblait déçu et à la fois surpris. Il commença à s'impatienter et donna un coup à la télécommande sur laquelle était le bouton, tous le regardèrent avec étonnement et Arthur mourait d'envie d'éclater de rire, il trouvait cela assez drôle d'avoir fait tout ce chemin et qu'au moment crucial rien ne se passe! quand, au bout d'une ou deux minutes, un bruit sourd retentit et la porte principale, qui faisait bien 25 ou 30 mètres de haut, s'ouvrit.

L'intérieur était sombre, noir, même. Impossible de voir quoique ce soit. Heureusement, Joe avait tout prévu, sans que personne ne s'en soit aperçu, elle ramena un gros 4x4, fit demi tour tout près de la porte et s'arrêta. Elle sortie du coffre trois immenses panneaux, les posa sur leur socles respectifs et comme par magie...

"Que la lumière soit!"

...ils s'allumèrent, éclairant ainsi une bonne partie de l'entrée. Elle avait retenue cette réplique d'un film très connu qu'elle avait vu, c'était l'histoire d'un homme et d'une femme qui en fait était le 5eme élément permettant de sauver la terre d'une terrible menace. (Elle avait retenue cette réplique d'un film qu'elle avait vu au cinéma peu de temps avant et qui parlait d'une femme qui avait malencontreusement réveillé une momie....)

Enfin le moment tant attendu était arrivé pour tous, enfin ils allaient pouvoir connaître leur ennemi. David sentait un frisson le parcourir tout le long du corps et ses yeux brillaient d'impatiente.

Les zones illuminées étaient infimes, au grand regret de tous. David décida d'avancer plus loin, Il avait hâte de trouver leur point faible.. Un bac, placé tout près d'eux, contenait une flopée de lampe torche. Il s'en procura une, les autres suivirent son exemple. tous munis, ils étaient prêt. Devant eux un univers de terreur les attendait. Bien qu'ils savaient qu'aucun être vivant n'aurait pu survivre tout ce temps, ils restaient tout de même prudent, car après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas assez bien les capacités de survie des aliens.

Au bout de quelque minutes d'exploration, Sentino, ressenti dans son crâne une étrange douleur. Le jeune homme avait une vingtaine d'années, des yeux verts et une bouche très sensuelle. Il devait mesurer 1m87 et à travers son regard, on pouvait deviner toute la gentillesse qu'il possédait. Il avait même pour l'occasion apporté une bouteille de champagne, qu'il avait l'intention de sabré dès leur retour à la lumière du jour. Comme les jours précédents il avait été le sujet de plusieurs mots de tête dû très certainement au stress, il n'en teint donc pas compte.

Le groupe avançait toujours, s'enfonçant de plus en plus à l'intérieur. Les parois donnaient l'impression d'être meubles. Dès que quelqu'un parlait, les murs bougeaient en forme de vagues, comme pour aller répercuter leurs paroles à quelqu'un. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils arrivèrent devant un mur. David brisa le silence qui était tombé:

"Il doit bien y avoir une porte quelque part, ou un passage."

"Peut être que c'est normalement automatique mais comme le vaisseau est éteint, plus rien ne marche" Jack essayait de trouver une réponse à cette absence d'activité.

Sentino, avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Il s'appuya contre un des murs et là, pendant que les autres débattaient sur le moyen de traverser ce mur, une voix se fit entendre.

C'était Sentino, mais quelque chose était différent:

"Vous ne passerez pas cette porte!" Sa voix était changée, on aurait dis un robot mélangé à un humain. son débit de parole était beaucoup moins fluide que d'habitude.

Tous se retournèrent, face à ce défaitisme. David observa Sentino et lui dit:

"On essaie tout de même! Il faut qu'on passe ce mur, on ne va pas s'arrêter là comme ça! Ce n'est pas possible!". Il était énervé, ce mur l'agaçait, il l'empêchait d'atteindre son but.

"Vous NE passerez pas" Sa voix était plus dure, elle donnait un ordre. De toute évidence quelque chose avait changé en Sentino.

David s'aperçut que le jeune homme n'était plus lui même, il se rendit compte qu'autour de son coup il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, ce n'était pas un collier, mais autre chose....

Tout d'un coup, David se rappela l'épisode du labo en zone 51, un des aliens avait pris possession d'un des chercheurs grâce à ses tentacules dégoulinantes et visqueuses, qui justement étaient serrées autour du coup. L'horreur de la scene lui était revenue à l'esprit. Cela voulait donc dire qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, un autre mais pas un humain, pas un membre de l'équipe. Il recula d'un pas vif, regarda Joe, puis Jack. Il essayait de transmettre aux autres un message de détresse, de les avertir du danger. Par miracle, tous deux comprirent par que quelque chose n'allait pas. Stin, qui avait, lui aussi capté le message, sorti son arme et mis en joue le pauvre Santino. David qui avait compris qu'un des montres n'était sûrement pas loin, se décala pour regarder derrière Sentino. A mesure qu'il se décalait, son coeur se mis à battre, il espérait très fort ne rien voir. mais malheureusement, la bête était là.

"Je veux....sortir..." elle avait du mal à s'exprimer à travers Sentino, comme si elle manquait d'oxygène. " Sortez... Vous n'irez pas...plus loin"

Sur cet avertissement, Jack et Joe , en un clin d'oeil avaient également dégainé, mettant en joue l'alien. David, voyant la souffrance de Sentino intervient:

"Lâche-le! ou sinon... on te tue!" cria-t-il.

"Ils vont vous tuez....tous" répliqua le monstre, la bête était impressionnante, elle faisait le double de la taille d'un homme moyen. elle avait une énorme tête et des yeux noirs gigantesques dénués de pitié et remplis de terreur.

Tous pensèrent alors que d'autres horribles créatures étaient coincés dans ce vaisseau. Une image leur apparu. ils allaient être le dîner de ces choses.

David se demandait pourquoi avoir prit la peine de leur parler alors que le vaisseau était ouvert. L'alien aurait aisément pu sortir sans leur aide puisque la porte étaie resté grande ouverte.

"Pourquoi nous avertir du danger?" se précipita David.

Mais Stin n'en pouvait plus de voir son camarade souffrir autant, sa nervosité légendaire pris le dessus et commença à tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de balle. Les tentacules relâchèrent Sentino, le monstre hurla, il avait mal de toute évidence.

"NON" cria David.

Le monstre criblé de balles s'écroula sur le sol.

"NON! On aurait pu en savoir plus!" Jack avait compris l'intervention de David.

Stin ne pouvait plus bouger, il était pétrifié et tremblait de tout son être. Joe et les autres se précipitèrent auprès de Sentino pour vérifier s'il avait survécu. Heureusement son coeur battait toujours, mais pour combien de temps?

Ils décidèrent de retourner sur leur pas, de retourner au camp afin de soigner le jeune homme. Ils reviendraient demain. Sur le retour, tous les membres de l'équipe étaient sur leur garde. on pouvait sentir la peur qu'ils dégageait et leur visage reflétait bien ce sentiment.

Des qu'ils furent sortis, un grand soulagement se fit sentir et ils refermèrent rapidement la grande porte afin qu'aucune bête ne puisse s'échapper.

Le docteur qui était sur place soigna les blessures et décida de renvoyer Sentino dans un hôpital afin qu'il se repose et récupère toutes se forces.

David était déçu de cette journée. Il aurait pu connaître plus de choses sur eux. Mais à quel prix? La vie de Sentino était plus importante! Mais comme c'était dommage. maintenant il fallait attendre demain, pour retourner la-bas et essayer de passer le mur, le seul obstacle entre lui et la connaissance.

Fin du chapitre II


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III: dans la pièce....

Tout était noir, David ne s'était pas senti si mal depuis un bon moment. Il tournait sa tête de chaque coté pour tenter d'apercevoir une once de lumière. Très vite, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un endroit clos. Aucune issue. Son front était parsemé de gouttelettes de sueurs. La chaleur l'encerclait et peu à peu l'étouffait.

Derrière lui, il sentit quelque chose bouger. Il se retourna précipitamment et vit Constance, sa femme, mais quelque chose n'allait pas,elle n'était pas là deux secondes auparavant et que faisait-elle ici? Tendrement, il lui prit sa main gauche pour lui faire baiser mais lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau le visage de son adorée, ce n'était plus elle, mais une abominable chose..., David, pris de panique cria et...en sursaut, il revient à la réalité:

"Mon Dieu, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, pourtant si réel et si... horrible"

David repris son souffle quelques instants puis décida d'aller faire quelques pas pour se détendre.

Dehors la lune était absente, seules les éclairages du camp permettaient d'y voir clair. Il repensait aux choses que pouvait cacher ce vaisseau et se demandait quel était le secret de ce mur infranchissable ? Allaient-ils réussir à le passer? D'autres aliens les attendaient-ils? Un tas d'autres questions submergeaient son esprit. Finalement il décida de se remettre au lit et d'attendre que le jour se lève pour se préoccuper de tout cela.

Le lendemain, Jack s'affairait déjà à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. L'odeur du bacon et des œufs brouillés venait réveiller les autres membres de l'équipe, toujours endormis.

Joe, déjà levée depuis bien longtemps, méditait dans son coin, elle avait l'air si sérieuse que personne n'osait l'approcher. Arthur, lui, se leva en dernier, il avait du passer une sale nuit pour avoir cette tête. David, sortie de sa cabane et rejoint Jack pour essayer de lui piquer un morceau de bacon. Il approcha sa main près de l'assiette en carton dans laquelle était le bacon mais à ce moment là,

"Hep!"

David stoppa son mouvement, il avait l'air assez crétin dans cette position.

"Ben, je meurs de faim" et sans que son compagnon ne s'en soit aperçu, il venait de lui chiper une tranche. Le goût de ce bacon lui ravi le palais. Il dégusta longuement ce petit bout. Pendant ce temps là, les autres commençaient à se préparer pour une nouvelle journée d'exploration. Tous avaient la ferme intention de passer ce mur.

Ils étaient certains que la solution était si simple qu'aucun d'eux n'y avaient songé.

Après ce qui semblait être un petit déjeuner, l'équipe se rassembla autour de David et d'Arthur en attendant les ordres. Tout cela était inhabituel pour David, il n'avait pas vraiment le caractère de leader et pourtant il semblait s'être parfaitement habitué à sa tâche.

"Bon cette fois tâchons de ne "perdre" personne! Vous connaissez les consignes, on reste groupés et si il y a un problème, on utilise sa radio pour appeler à l'aide".

Après ces quelques rappels, Arthur ouvrit la marche, sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, mais il se tut. Il s'approcha du bouton d'ouverture et appuya dessus d'un air décidé. l'air devenait plus lourd tout d'un coup, il « tait presque palpable. Sa lourdeur mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise

La porte ouverte, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pénombre en espérant y trouver des réponses et non des monstres.

Après dix bonnes minutes de marches le mur était toujours dressé là, il n'avait pas bougé.

Observant tous les coins et les recoins, Arthur pensait à la manière qu'il fallait adopter pour passer ce mur. Il essayait de visualiser mentalement le mur qui s'ouvrait quand à ce moment là, une porte apparut et s'ouvrit sans même que personne n'ait réussi à trouver la solution. David n'en cru pas ses yeux. sans qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit le mur s'était ouvert.

David pensa tout d'abord à un piège ou bien était-ce une invitation?

"C'est incroyable!" s'exclama Arthur, " J'étais justement en train d'imaginer une porte qui s'ouvrait!"

Personne ne fit réellement attention à ce que venait de dire Arthur. Ils avancèrent donc à l'intérieur de la pièce. David était le premier, la pièce était grande, sombre, comme tout le reste du vaisseau, rien d'étonnant à cela. Il y avait un tas d'objets dont la fonction échappait totalement aux humains. Des colonnes tressées se tenaient au centre, elles étaient étrangement très belles et n'avaient rien à voir avec l'architecture du reste du vaisseau. Au fond de la pièce, à coté d'une autre porte, il y avait un espèce de sarcophage opaque et sur les cotés apparaissaient e drôles d'inscriptions, incompréhensibles.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc? A votre avis y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur?!" Demanda Stin

"Et bien on peut l'ouvrir pour savoir" répliqua Jack.

"Ce n'est peut être pas très prudent, qui sait ce qu'il peut y avoir à l'intérieur, un autre ennemi". Arthur restait prudent, il n'avait pas envie de revoir surgir une bestiole comme hier.

"Je pense que si c'était un ennemi, le sarcophage ne serait pas scellé..." David faisait le tour de la boîte essayant de déterminer s'il y avait un danger. Il sorti de son sac en bandoulière kaki un pc qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu, il l'ouvrit et l'alluma. En attendant que l'engin se lance il sorti un gadget qui était aussi dans son sac. Il le brancha en usb à son pc, fit quelques manipulations. Le gadget fit un "biiiip" et une lumière balaya l'ensemble de la boite.

"Je fais un petit scan, on va vite savoir s'il y a quelqu'un dedans!!"

"Ouaou quel engin! c'est génial!" Jack venait de découvrir la technologie.

Au bout de 2 minutes à peine, un autre "Biiiip" retentit. Le scan venait de finir.

"Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans?" Joe semblait très curieuse de connaître ce que contenait le sarcophage.

Tout le monde s'était regroupé derrière David.

"Oh mon dieu.... Il y a un corps à l'intérieur.... mais il ne ressemble pas à nos petits "amis" ".

"C'est un humain?!" demanda Stin

"Non, la forme de la tête ne ressemble pas non plus à celle d'un humain... regardez elle est plus allongée!" remarqua David

"Je me demande pourquoi il est enfermé la dedans?!" Joe venait de poser une bonne question.

Tout de suite David se mit à la recherche d'une serrure. Peut être pouvait -il l'ouvrir.

Il refit un scan et ajouta une option, "Détection d'ouverture". Après le scan, l'habituel "biiiip" retentit. Le programme avait trouver comment l'ouvrir. Il indiquait la mention suivante

"Open"

"Quoi? je ne comprend rien! pourquoi est-ce qu'il me met ça?!"

Personne ne comprenait le message inscrit.

"Attendez, vous vous souvenez, Arthur nous a dit qu'il avait pensé à une porte qui s'ouvrait dans le mur et juste à ce moment là c'est arrivé!! peut être que c'est la même chose ici!! peut être que tout dans ce vaisseau est basé sur la télépathie!"

"Tu dois avoir raison David!! essaie!!!"

David se concentra sur l'ouverture du sarcophage. rien ne se passa.

"ça ne doit pas être ça....finalement, c'était trop simple!"

"je vais essayer si tu permets" Proposa Arthur. "Après tout c'est avec moi que ça a marché tout à l'heure, on ne sait jamais!"

Arthur pensa de toutes ses forces, il visualisait dans sa tête le couvercle du sarcophage en train de s'ouvrir.

"Regardez! Ca marche!! C'est incroyable!"

Joe était stupéfaite, tout le monde était abasourdi.

David sourie alors à Arthur.

" Tu es incroyable, j'ai bien fais de te prendre avec moi en fin de compte!! "

" Hahaha, Oui, je suis d'accord! J'ai des pouvoirs!"

Tout le monde rigola. Un instant ils avaient oublié l'intérieur de la boite.

"OUaou c'est....bizarre!" observa Stin.

"Oui, mais ça n'a pas l'air très méchant par rapport aux autres!"

"Il a l'air tout frêle"

David regarda plus en précisément les détails inscrits sur la boite. "Je n'y comprend toujours rien....j'ai beau regarder..."

Arthur, intrigué lui aussi, passa son index sur une des gravures et soudainement, elles s'illuminèrent.

"Ouaou, qu'est-ce que tu as fais?!" interrogea David

"J'ai juste....toucher"

David trouva de plus en plus étrange qu'Arthur ait réussi à ouvrir un mur puis un sarcophage et maintenant des inscriptions qui s'illuminent à son toucher.

"Recommence pour voir"

Arthur recommença donc et de même, les détails dégagèrent une jolie aura bleuté. David passa également son index mais rien ne se passa... Jack eut envie d'essayer....mais rien

"C'est pas juste! c'est toujours aux beaux gosses que ce genre de truc arrive!!"

Stin avait lui aussi envie d'essayer, cela l'intriguait....mais là non plus rien.

"Merde, ça aurai été fun!"

Enfin Joe, pas très convaincue que ça ne marche tenta le coup. Comme pour Arthur, les inscriptions s'illuminèrent à nouveau.

"Oh" elle fit sans aucun doute très surprise que ça marche. Les autres étaient également étonnés.

"Ouf! je suis pas le seul!" Arthur était soulagé qu'il y ait une autre personne que lui à avoir les mêmes facultés.

"C'est très étrange tout ça!! Mais revenons en à notre nouvel ami! on verra ça plus tard!" David se déconcentra sur l'alien découvert, il cherchait un moyen de le faire se réveiller.

C'était sans aucun doute très imprudent mais il faut bien qu'il y ait des risques dans leurs missions.

Soudain, une grande inspiration se fit entendre.

"HhhhHHH"

L'alien c'était réveillé...


End file.
